A Teacher Conference
by chocoluvr
Summary: When Harry and Ginny Potter are summoned to Lily's muggle primary school for a parent teacher conference they are surprised to see who the Head Teacher is. They learn about a relatively new program that the Ministry of Magic is running.


On September 8,2017 a week after seeing their two oldest sons go off to Hogwarts for the start of the school year, Ginny and Harry Potter were surprised to get a note from

the new Head Teacher at Lily's primary school wanting to meet with them.

"I hope that she's not feeling that her brothers had abandoned her and that she is acting out on those feelings at school. We can tell her Head Teacher that she feels left out

since her older brothers went off to boarding school and she has to stay with us for two more years." Harry told Ginny.

"I guess that we have to go to the school and meet up with the new Head Teacher to see what Lily has done. I hope that it isn't a case of her doing accidental magic." Ginny

told Harry. When the two of them arrived at the village Primary School they headed straight to the Head Teacher's office where they had to wait for her to be done with

another student. When they entered the office they were surprised to see Cho Chang there.

"What are you doing here, I thought that you were working for the Ministry?" Harry asked Cho.

"I wound up marrying a muggle which meant that I would have to give up magic while I was married to my husband. I couldn't even tell him about the magical world until we

had a child that was magical than I could reveal my secret to him. Though now the Ministry supports those witches and wizards who wish to leave the magical world to

become teachers in order to point out muggle born witches and wizards who attend their schools. If there is a muggle born witch or wizard attending the school than we can

keep an eye on them and to keep them out of trouble if they do accidental magic. As Head Teacher I do have the power to do that and I also started a mentoring program at

the school where we have older kids mentor the younger ones. If there are any children from wizarding families attending the school like Lily, I can pair her up with a muggle

born witch or wizard before they receive their Hogwarts letter. This can provide them with knowledge of the wizarding world and to get them used to not using their

technology. I'm sure that you wished that you had someone to tell you about the wizarding world before you started Hogwarts, Harry." Cho explained.

"I did, but how do you explain it to their parents, especially if they are against magic?" Harry asked.

"At first the parents think that their child is being mentored by an older child and then on their eleventh birthday I go to that student's house and explain to them about

Hogwarts and tell the parents that it Is a way for the children to get away from technology." Cho answered.

"At least now we know that Lily wouldn't get into trouble for performing accidental magic since her Head Teacher is a witch. I remember the trouble that James and Albus had

gotten into for the different acts of accidental magic they had performed. Though when we did get to the school to meet with their teacher they had their memories of the

incidents removed, so they didn't remember what we were doing there in the first place." Ginny exclaimed.

"That's one advantage to having a witch in the local primary schools, so that cases of accidental magic can be monitored and the child responsible wouldn't get in trouble over

it, since they can't help it at that age. When that child turns 11 years old and gets their Hogwarts letter, I am able to personally deliver it to the child along with a

representative from the school to explain to them about their abilities as well as tell them about my experiences at Hogwarts since I am someone that they already know and

trust." Cho explained.

"You don't tell them about all of your experiences, even the bad parts?" Ginny asked sounding curious.

"No, I only tell them about the good parts though I do let them know how tough it will be. Though by this time they may have already gained experience in the magical world

through their buddy that they were paired up with." Cho answered Ginny.

"That's a good idea to show them the good aspects of the wizarding world in order to try to give a positive view of our world. I can remember being reintroduced to the

wizarding world at the age of 11 and not knowing anything about the world. I think that having someone who knew about magic and the wizarding world tell me about it

before I went to Diagon Alley for the first time would be very helpful. I know that Hermione would agree with me." Harry replied sounded interested.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I want to pair Lily up with Bianca, a young muggle born witch who is a few grades below her in order to introduce her to the

wizarding world before she starts at Hogwarts. I think that this might be good for Lily as well since she is the first year where she is the only one home and she might feel left

out going to a muggle school. This will allow her to be helpful to another student who may not know the full truth of why they can do strange things. I have already told

Bianca about our world and why she can do what she can do with approval from the Ministry, of course." Cho told both Harry and Ginny.

"We're honored that you wanted to pair Lily up with a muggle born witch in order to introduce them to the magical world before she starts at Hogwarts. At least now she

would be able to prepare to live without electronics since electrical devices don't work at Hogwarts. We do have electricity and Internet in our home though it was only to

allow the kids to do their schoolwork, since most of it is on computers now." Harry answered Cho.

"I think that it is a great idea for Lily to be able to tell someone else about the magical world and also for her to be exposed to someone who wasn't raised in the wizarding

world who is about her age before going off to Hogwarts." Ginny answered.

"We wouldn't mind having her over to our house to see what a wizarding house would look like though we do have some muggle things in the house which she would be

familiar with. We've always been cautious about the kids having their muggle friends come over since they could discover our secrets. We've always had to hide our wizarding

items away whenever the kids brought over their muggle friends from school home, unless we could detect that one of them could be a muggle born. If that was the case

then we could display our wizarding world items openly only if that child came over." Ginny told Cho.

Cho went out in the hallway to get Lily to inform her about her new "buddy". When she came back into the room, she wondered what her parents were doing there. She didn't

think that she was in trouble and she was passing all of her classes.

"Lily, I was telling them about you being a buddy to one of the younger students who is a young witch like yourself, though she is muggle born, so she is not familiar with the

wizarding world. You can introduce her to that world before she gets her Hogwarts letter." Cho told Lily who wondered why her Head Teacher at her muggle school even knew

about the wizarding world, especially Hogwarts.

Cho noticed Lily's confusion and decided to tell Lily the truth about her identity.

"I am a witch too like your parents and yourself, though after I married a muggle I had to leave the wizarding world. The Ministry of Magic now has a program for witches and

wizards like myself who for whatever reason wish to leave the wizarding world and even squibs that has us teaching school at a muggle primary school in order to pick out

any muggle born wizards and witches that come through the school. I went through that program in order to get my teaching certificate since we don't have any of the

traditional academic programs at Hogwarts. I knew your dad when he was in school." Cho answered Lily.

"Are there any other wizarding people teaching school here?" Lily asked sounding interested.

"No, I'm the only one that I know of and I don't think there are any squibs teaching here either." Cho answered.


End file.
